


Too much powdered jellyfish eyes

by Starlafoxfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Potions Accident, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlafoxfire/pseuds/Starlafoxfire
Summary: When former death eaters sought revenge Harry put his family in hiding, along with his ex- nemesis Draco malfoy and his wife and child. While Harry and Draco fight together to protect their families disaster strikes.I was gonna tell the back story here but I decided to do a prologue.Now after everything they've been through together, they finally find joy in each other. They both accepted a teaching position at Hogwarts and now as their lives are finally settling down, a potions accident leaves Harry with the trauma he's buried for more than 15 years. While the students get a closer look at the Harry potter that saved the wizarding world, Draco does his best to heal both of their old wounds.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my besty caitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+besty+caitlin).



The lighting light up the sky as a torrent of rain crashed over us. I looked over to Draco and he had the same determination I did. Wands out we advanced on the old riddle manor. I couldn't suppress the shiver that went through me as we approached. Memories I kept safely behind layers of occlomancy pushed forward but I forced them back.

Harry-

" Alright, Harry?" Draco set a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Listen, Thanks for coming with me Draco. I Ginny would have my hide if I went out without back up again. I know the Potion consultants don't usually come on missions but-"

"I'll have your hide if you do that again, you nearly got killed last time. Don't even think about it, and your wife will have your soul." He shuddered and bumped my shoulder, " Mrs. potter is one scary lady. But, about me being a potion consultant, I was getting board in the office, and their after my family too." I winced in guilt.

" Sorry." He snorted.

" It's got nothing to do with you scar-head. It seams Traitors are as high on the hit list as saviors." Wands out they entered the manor. It was as desolate and destroyed as the last time I had been here, but I wasn't taking chances. _quammulti hinc._ Draco cast then frowned. " There's only us"

" What?" I whispered " They said it was tonight. 

" We're the only ones here, so either the information was bad or..." The Horror on his face matched up with the terrible pain that filled my chest. 

" They, don't have the location. " I tried to reason even as my head spun with worry. Then we both felt the wards around the safe house where everything we hold dear was hidden. we raced out of the anti apparition boundaries and I grabbed his arm taking us to grimmauld place. We lunged through the floo right on each other's heels to the cottage by the sea. Donnabell and Rowle stood over the non-moving forms of Ginny Potter nee Weasley and Pansy Malfoy nee Parkinson. In a unison, I've only ever managed with former DA members Draco and I attacked them from behind. They defended themselves with every dirty trick and dark twisted spells in the book, but we met them tooth and nail it wasn't long until they were immobilized on the floor.

I ran to Pansy as she was closest to me, while Draco checked on my wife. I trusted Draco with my life even though my heart lay a few feet away I tended to Pansy. She woke and weakly gripped my hand, before the light of life left her eyes. The healing spells I had cast stopped functioning as there was no one left to save. Tears already falling down my face I rushed to Draco and Ginny sorrow eating my chest. Please, please Merlin let Ginny be okay. I fell to my knees beside them and Draco looked up at me desperate.

" Pansy?" he choked, I shook my head and squeezed his shoulder, his gaze fell back to Ginny. " I tried, I-dammit nothing fucking worked I'm so sorry, Harry." I fought to stay in the present there was something important, someone, someones. I couldn't think Ginny was gone. I cradled her in my arms and brushed the hair away from her face. Draco stumbled to pansy kissed her petting her hair, his tears falling. I couldn't speak I couldn't move Ginny, my Ginerva. still so beautiful. 

I could hear Draco whispering broken apologizes to her. It felt as though my world had crashed in, they protected them. The kids!

"Oh, Merlin the kids! "I rushed to my feet, and ran down the only Hallway to the house. Lilly's room was covered in wards and I knew that's where they put them. I frantically tore through their wards. Draco joined me with harsh Jabs of his wand. nearly falling through the door, I only just had enough time to through up a _protego_ before _stupify_ slammed into me. James had his wand up and lily was crying behind him shielding Albus and Scorpios. Relief flooded through me.

" Gee- I'm so sorry da-" James started nearly dropping his wand. 

" Wait!" Lilly shouted her own wand raised, as she blocked Albus and Scorp from coming forward. " What story did you tell me when I had the dream about James getting hurt?" James catching on re raised his wand pointing at Draco while Lilly's was trained on me. I scrambled my brain trying to remember, but coming up empty. 

" I, Lilly I Don't remember, it's me please. " she nodded at me then turned to Draco. 

" What did you give me for my 8th birthday? " Draco relaxed slightly. 

" A dung bomb I suggested using it on your brother when he irritated you." Lilly and James lowered their wands and I ran to James while Lilly and albus ran to us. I gathered up my kids in my arms, checking and rechecking if they were okay before I held them as tightly as I could. I Looked over at how my partner was doing. He was clutching Scorpios to him, shaking.

The flash of the floo had us on our feet standing between the intruder and our kids. we flung curses at the first figure who we saw before I realized it was Teddy. 

"The kids are safe!?" He asked when we stopped casting. My head was spinning like a top I couldn't sort through anything so I just shoved everything behind my occlomancy shields and straightened, empty. 

" Secure Rowle and Donnabell. " There was a shout from the other room as more auors came from the floo and front door. 

" Harry and Draco are fine!" Teddy shouted back as he walked towards us. He grabbed my arm, but I could barely feel it. 

" Are any of you hurt?" Draco asked my kids, I turned detached to see them shake their heads. Maybe I over did it, I wonder. I hold on to my kids as we are moved to the ministry Albus and Lilly in my arms while I hold James to my side and keep them from seeing their mother in the main room. We end up at the Malfoy cottage where Draco and Pansy moved after the war trials. 

" Dad! dad! Where's? mum?" James asks. " I don't remember sitting but Draco and I have been placed on the couch with James, Lilly and Albus on me, and Draco leaning on our pile of Potters, with Scorp in his lap. I hug my children tighter. " Uncle Draco where's aunt Pansy? " Lilly asks reaching out a hand and placing it his. I can't speak. I can't tell them. Ginny is so much better at this than I am. Draco meets my eyes, and seams to say ' I know but they should here it from us' . 

" Your mothers -"

\------------------------

Draco-

It had been 6 months since my wife had died. 6 months since Ginerva Potter told me with her last breath, to "take care of them". Taking to heart her last wish, we've spent nearly as much time with the Potters as in our own home. Scorpios was adjusting, and his friendship with Albus burned bright. James cheered us all up with his pranks and Lilly was so intuitively thoughtful, I wondered if she was like her namesake. though she had her mother's temper. The whole Weasley clan have become a fixture in our lives, which I never would have imagined in my school days. we had returned the day before from a massive sleepover for the winter holidays at the newly refurbished Burrow. George had proposed to his boyfriend at yule to thunderous applause, I smiled remembering. So, it came as a surprise when Albus came tumbling by himself from the floo, that evening in a panic. 

"Uncle Draco! Dad froze!" He shouted as he grabbed my hand. 

"Slow down, what happened?" 

"Dad, froze up. Mum had a potion that made him wake up but it must've ran out, we can't find any. Please, you've gotta help, uncle Draco!" I grabbed some spare potions i had on hand not sure what I would find.

" Lets go." 

Albus led me to the library and held Scorpios's hand. Harry was sitting in a chair staring at a blank space on the wall, completely unresponsive.

"Uncle Draco! what are you- Al! You shouldn't travel in the floo by yourself it's not safe!"

"Where's Lilly?" I asked casting diagnostic spell on Harry. The girl in question came running into the Library.

"I can't find it, James! Albus ran off- Uncle Draco!" The three potter children stood behind me concerned. 

"This has happened before?" 

" Yeah, m- mum could usually get him to wake up, told us to use the potion if it happened while she was gone." All my scans came back negative, I couldn't find out what was wrong with him.

"What did she say happened?" I asked gently while I snapped my fingers on either side of his head with no response. 

"That Dad sometimes gets lost in his head. s- she said it was because of memories from the war. She made him go to a mind healer a couple years ago and they stopped." 

" lost in his--? _legilimens._ " 

Harry was sitting in a field surrounded by a grey stone wall. beyond the wall were thousands of wispy memories. I sat down next to him. 

" Harry." He didn't move. " Harry." He looked up at me. 

" Draco? what are you---. oh!" Harry lept to his feet and walked towards the wall. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- Are they okay!" 

" Calm down, Harry they're okay. you scared them pretty good though. Albus ran through the floo by himself, while James was trying to get through to you and Lilly was tearing the place apart to find some potion." Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair, staring at the rising swarm of memories that had started crashing into the shield of the wall. " Harry, occlomancy is not the was to deal with your problems, especially like this! it's just avoiding them!" 

"I know, I just.. it's Ginny's birthday and Lilly wanted to make her a cake and James was carving something for her and Albus..and they needed me to be okay and help them get through this too, but I just. I tried I really did, to .. to stay and make sure that I don't. But I was getting a book and it just all went through my head, every birthday and the one I missed because I was running around all over the country on this mad hunt for... and then everything from and I couldn't. So I started locking it all away again, and once I'd started I couldn't stop, then I got stuck here, I'm really sorry. I'll-" Harry reached out hesitantly for a memory but stopped before he reached it. I put a hand on his arm and we sat on the ground of his mindscape. 

" Here's what's going to happen Harry. I am going to guide you out of here and we are going to free some of your emotions. You're going to help your kids with what they want to do and if you start to panic just look at me and I'll help you. You will get through today Harry. Tomorrow you are going to go to the ministry to announce your leave of absence from the aurors, and start seeing a mind healer again. Focus on your kids and yourself, I'll handle the rest. and I'll be right there if you need me. I always keep my floo open for you. " I held out my hand to him. Harry took a few moment to settle then took my hand. As we left the pits of His mind I vowed to make good on my promise. I would look after the Potters, move here if I had to, there was certainly enough room. I would take care of her husband and their three wonderful kids. Besides Scorpios could use some pseudo siblings.

\----------------

" Draco, I really appreciate everything you've done for us, for me. but I won't make you stay with me out of obligation." 

"Harry, please this is not what you think. I care about you, outside of whatever obligation is still there. As for what I've done? Who was it that held me the night Scorpios and albus got their Hogwarts letters. Who was it that stayed by me when the reporters trashed my name through the papers and I couldn't go out without being attacked. and when I couldn't sleep from nightmares. Was all of that obligation for you?" I sighed," Harry, can't I want you Because you make me happier than I've been in a long time? Please, give this a chance. If we find out we're terrible for each other than I'll still be there for you and the kids, as I know you will for me. we have to try. we owe it, if not for ourselves than for each other to take a chance for happiness."

\-------------------------

"I won the bet fair and square James!" Lilly crossed her arms. 

" A bet? what bet?" George slung his arm around his niece.

" To see how long it would take for our dad's to get together?" Scorpios smirked and turned a page in his book.

" I won because Draco asked dad!"

" But it was only a week after when I said dad would ask him and you weren't even close."

"As I have expert experience in these sorts of matters," George smiled but held a sadness in his eyes, " The purpose of the bet was when they would get together, than Lillikins is the winner." 

"yes!, pay up James." James for his part dramatically groaned and pulled out a handful of candy and sickles. 

\------------------

" so, we've sent our replies. now, tell me what you said! Did you accept!" I dragged Draco to the couch 

" so, I take it you decided to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher?" I waved my hand dismissively and excitedly kissed his cheek.

"Don't change the subject, soooooo" He smirked and I didn't know whether I wanted to snog him or slap him for being such a jerk. 

"well, I couldn't let you go by yourself could I? Who knows what trouble you would have gotten into? It is still Hogwarts after all"

" I'll be on my best behavior, no adventures or duels to the death, I promise." 


	2. chapter one

Harry was overjoyed, all of his fifth year students had been able to produce the starting wisps of the patrons, and a handful of students had been able to create shields. It was only the second day! when he had started teaching here Harry had a hard time figuring out what to teach each year respectively. He found it hard to stop himself from trying to prepare them fro a war that was already over. Harder still to realize what subjects and spells were appropriate for the younger years, and give them an appropriate hands on experience. As well as give the older students a Challenge with out pushing them to hard too fast and prepare them properly for their Owls and N.E.W.Ts. He couldn't wait to tell his favorite potions professor. 

Draco was anxiously walking between the tables of his fourth year class, trying to make sure they knew what they were doing, While attempting not to make some of his more shy students nervous. He was on the whole mostly confident that they all knew what they were doing. He had spent the previous week teaching them about the various reactions of the ingredients and had them memorize and recite the recipe. he passed a hufflepuff student who had written a tune for the recipe to help her remember and smiled. All of his students seamed to be fairing rather well. He was just helping Mr. Zambini with the fire under his cauldron when Harry burst through the door. Startling one of the ravenclaw students, miss Robinson to drop a vial into her cauldron which quickly turned her decent blue potion into a violent red. Draco quickly rushed over at her panicked. " Professor!" 

Harry rushed forward as well and put himself between the shaking potion and miss Robinson. Draco only managed to put out the fire before it exploded. Harry pushed Draco out of the way and was covered in the red potion. Draco quickly _squorgifyed_ Harry of the potion. 

"Miss Robinson! what ingredient were you adding?" Harry put a hand to his head and groaned, as Draco cast some diagnostic spells. 

" Um.. um the powdered newt, no! powdered jellyfish eyes!" She watched concerned. 

" Which addition was it?" He asked Harry for his part stumbled backwards grabbing onto another table for support. 

" T-the first time professor!" She squeaked eyes pin-balling between the two professors. Harry at this point collapsed much to the dismay of the students. 

"All right, calm down, it does no good to panic. Mr. longbottom please fetch madame pomfrey." 

"Oh my god! I've killed him, I've killed Harry Potter!" miss Robinson started crying and a friend of hers from slytherin wrapped her arm around her.

" Now, don't be dramatic, you haven't killed him, it was an accident anyway." Harry turned over and curled up holding his head. 

"Harry can you hear me?" Draco asked. Harry suddenly bolted upright and scrambled backwards, eyes wide and he started to hyperventilate. 

" I- where am I?! Where's-" 

"Easy Harry, it's alright."

" _Nothing's_ alright! I - he's back! Voldemort's" Harry's eyes darted around. " Where's Cedric? he asked me to bring him back! The cup!" Harry started searching the floor for something. 

" Harry, deep breaths, everything is fine. Voldemort is dead." Draco rushed to comfort him. 

" No, I just saw him, he's not." 

" Harry, it seams you've lost your memory. Please just calm down" Draco said forcefully, He wrapped his arms around him. Harry gradually calmed down enough to be aware of where he was. and then who He was with. 

" I'm pretty sure I know your answer but, what year is it?" Harry ran some fingers through his hair and winced putting a hand to his side. 

"1995" Draco nodded, and Harry assessed him. " Who are you?" 

" Professor Malfoy! Madame pomfrey wasn'-" Harry quickly drew his wand. 

" A Malfoy!" 

" Harry," Draco squeezed the bridge of his nose, and looked up.

" Just stay away from me!" 

" Draco Malfoy! I'm Draco Malfoy! it's 2011. The war is over." While clearly shocked Harry kept his wand raised at Draco and eyeing the classroom. " You defeated him, Harry. there's been a potion's accident you've lost about 16 years worth of memories."

" Say I believe you, what's something only Malfoy would know." Draco tried to think back. 

" Hermionie Granger punched me in the face our third year because I was being a brat. She broke my nose. I never told anyone about that, so only you, Ron and Hermionie know." Harry glared suspiciously. 

" Ron told everyone in the griffendor common room last week. " Draco rolled his eyes.

" Of course he did." Draco sighed. " Alright, just look at the back of your right hand. There's a scar you probably don't remember right now. " Harry glanced at it while not taking his eyes off of the professor. " You told me you got that in fifth year. Your arm was cut during the third task, right? " Harry lowered his wand slightly. 

" I still don't trust you, _Malfoy_. " Harry glared at him. 

" Look I can owl for Hermionie to come by tomorrow if that'll make you feel better. Headmistress Mcgonall Hired me and trusts me. And while I know right now it seams crazy, we're engaged to be married Harry."

"Married?!" He squeaked, " to you!? Have I gone crazy?" Harry deciding he could trust Draco Malfoy enough to lower his wand took a look at his hands. " Blimey, when did I get so huge?" He stood up and looked at the fourth years. " I'm gigantic!" Harry grinned. 

" I'd forgotten how small you were in school. " Draco smiled, when Harry glared at him again.

" Shut up, Malfoy!" Draco smiled wider.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for today, please place your cauldrons against the wall to be washed."

" Professor potter? Did you really defeat a dragon?" A slytherin by the name of rogers asked. 

"Professor? huh. always thought I'd be an auror." The students all looked excited to hear him. 

" You were." Draco supplied 

" Well?" asked Rogers. Harry blushed.

" I wouldn't call it defeating, more like barely avoiding being eaten or set on fire." Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, golden boy let's get to the hospital wing. Try to keep the gossip to a minimum or I will be taking points from all of you!." Draco grabbed his arm and they left the classroom. 


	3. chapter 3

After the students had left the classroom, Draco led Harry to his office and made him a quick cup of hot white chocolate.

"What are you doing?" Harry watched Draco suspiciously and Draco had to push his frustration down. he brought his (slightly more than normal) wonderfully chaotic fiance a mug and sat down in the other chair across from him, not wanting the desk to separate them. Harry just stared at the cup in his hands for a moment before sitting down. He didn't drink until Draco had taken a sip. comically Harry's eyes widened and he looked down at the drink in awe. Draco smiled into his own mug, remembering when he had first introduced Harry and his children to the sweet drink.

"This is bloody delicious, what did you make, Malfoy?" Harry tried to put the bite into that but it lost it's usual flair and ended up sounding rather stupid from his mouth, which may have been the strangest part of the last 10 minutes. Well, maybe not, malfoy had made it in the first place and there was the whole you've lost your memory and Voldemort is dead, part to wrap his head around.

" It's hot chocolate made from imported white chocolate and a touch of honey and cinnamon. I added a bit of cream to the top of yours and a bit of dark chocolate shavings to mine." Harry looked curiously at the beverage again, before leaning back in the surprisingly comfortable chairs.

"Thought we were going to the infirmary." Harry mumbles the weariness visible in the lines on his forehead.

"We will, I just .... thought you'd have questions and I know the chocolate would help. I also wanted you to know that if you need to talk about anything, really anything at all that... Well I'm not sure the you right now would but, I'm here for you. I love you, Harry. All of you, and I'll find a way to help you get your memory back, but I think we better deal with the present first. " Draco looked up to see Harry staring at him with large eyes, his half empty mug resting on his lap.

" Sorry, was that too much all at once? I just wanted you to know.. man, I really am messing all this up. I know you have questions just start with those. " Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was apparently in the future and Draco malfoy was being sincere and made him this drink from heaven. He said he loves me. and that was too difficult a thought to untangle from everything else he was feeling, including the creeping numbness and pain and grief that had lingered just under the surface since he saw that horrible green flash envelope Cedric. He closed his eyes and pushed everything away where it wouldn't come up for a while.

"No! Harry don't do that. please. It's no good, it just makes things worse. don't lock away your emotions. Please, love." Harry startled when he felt hands on his face, but strangely even though he knew whose hands these were, they felt familiar with a warm affection that made him feel as though it didn't matter if he fell apart because these hands would protect and hold him until he could pick himself back up. It was terrifying, and liberating and ached with a kind of hope he didn't understand, but all he knew was that he was so exhausted.

Harry didn't want to think anymore, and he certainly didn't want to feel the raging storm of emotions he wasn't prepared to deal with. It was incredibly strange Harry thought, to feel safe with his biggest nemesis, but he didn't want to look too deeply into anything. What he really wanted to do was cry, and if that didn't make his face burn with embarrassment. Malfoy, without Harry realizing it, had been running his fingers through his hair, and stroking the side of his jaw. Harry pulled back impatiently and pushed his hands off him, red as a tomato.

" Look, I'm not going to pretend to know how you're feeling, but it can't be all that great. so here are our options. I can take you to our rooms and you can sleep until for a while, we'll see how you are later. I can take you to the infirmary now and Blaise and I can theorize some solutions. I can take you up to the headmistress. she can probably contact Hermione and Ronald. or we could go to the great hall for dinner. Though most of the students will probably stare at you and will then find out about your current predicament. "

“ just, stop for a minute. “ Harry leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up with this as a dream tomorrow, even though the thought of dreaming he was Dra- **Malfoy’s**! Fiance was disturbing.

“How did this even happen!?” Draco looked at him concerned. “Potion accident…..”

“No, I mean how did we end up..” Harry trailed off, when he saw Draco blush fiercely. _Bizarre!_

“It’s a long story. I’m not sure it would be all that helpful right now.” Draco glanced at the clock on the wall and paled. “ oh, Merlin the children. Harry darling, I didn't realize how late it was but I have to go. Actually, maybe you should come too.” he quickly finished off the mug of chocolate, and practically flew from the room stopping only to grab Harry’s arm and a slytherin scarf.

"Dear Merlin." Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face. 

\-----------------------------------


	4. not a chaper-

hi i have the inspiration for the next chapter finally, but unfourtunatlly i can't write it. ii'm typing this with one hand. ive injured my other wrist, i dont know how long it will take to heal. so it will be awhile yet but i am still working on this.   
wish you all the best,  
stay safe.


End file.
